1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many connector assemblies used for cables of electronic devices include a connector and an enclosure. The connector is often secured to the enclosure by a plurality of screws. However, it is laborious and very time-consuming to use multiple screws to secure the connector to the enclosure.